Un diente de leòn
by KatMell
Summary: AU. Se conocieron de pequeños, ahora que son adultos y exitosos. ¿Se acordaran el uno del otro?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Miro por la ventana como todas las tardes, desde ese día, la única diferencia, es que, hoy no llueve, como casi todo el tiempo, pareciera que el clima esta acorde con mi estado de animo. Al menos, hoy cuando desperté, el día era lindo, pero eso no implica que yo tenga ganar de hacer algo. Mis días son igual de monótonos y para colmo con lluvia, me pareció extraño que hoy no fuera así.

Hoy a las 5:30 p.m, iré a rentar una película, pasare a comprar palomitas, helado y demás comida chatarra para un fin de semana de aburrimiento.

Al mirar el reloj de mi escritorio me doy cuenta de que ya es hora de irse. Me levanto de mi asiento, recojo mis cosas mientras la computadora se apaga, cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de mi oficina recuerdo que no llevo mi saco.

'Genial' es el primer pensamiento que me viene a la mente. No recuerdo donde lo deje, me resigno, 'bueno, realmente no tiene tanta importancia' o eso quiero creer, al salir veo a Johanna con mi saco en la mano, al parecer ya esta lista para irnos.

-Gracias Johanna, no sabes de la que me salvaste-ella suelta unas risitas por mi exageración, la verdad es que Johanna es mi asistente, la contrate para que me ayudara a ordenar un poco del caos reinante en mi trabajo, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas.

Johanna Mason es similar en varios aspectos a mí, pero a la vez somos tan diferentes.

-Enserio Katniss, no se que serias sin mi- siempre tan molesta con mi sentido de perder las cosas.

-Seria un desastre, eso seria-le conteste mientras subíamos al elevador, al estar en el ultimo piso de un gran edificio no te dan ganas de usas las escaleras.

-¿Y…?-me pregunta, con su siempre tan característico-al menos cuando estamos solas- sentido del humor. Solo con ella me siento yo misma, con ella puedo mostrar a la divertida y verdadera Katniss Everdeen.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué?-No se a que viene su extraño comportamiento desde que salimos a almorzar por la tarde. Siempre es rara, pero hoy más de lo normal, incluso un poquito mas que yo y eso ya es un récor.

-¿No vas a hacer nada interesante el fin de semana?-espero que no me invite a alguna fiesta a las que ella acostumbra ir.

-La verdad planeaba tener una cita con una película y un helado. ¿Por qué?-mi sentido del humor es increíble.

-Vamos Kat, no me vallas a decir que no tienes vida social, si lo se, tienes que ocuparte de los asuntos de la empresa, pero un día de descanso a nadie le hace mal. Además no se de que tanto te preocupas, eres una gran empresaria, y muy guapa, tienes pretendientes en gran cantidad y a ninguno ni una mirada les diriges. Dime que piensas sobre eso-bueno, otra ves con el sermón, creo que hasta de memoria me lo se.

-Realmente no se que ganas con recordármelo cada semana.

-Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo recuerdo y no exageres, porque no te lo digo cada semana.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza-me limito a contestar.

-Y aun así me soportas porque me quieres- no puedo rebatir eso.

Al darme cuenta, ya estábamos frente a su casa.

-Kat, que te parece venir a mi casa el domingo, va a estar mi familia y sirve de que te libras de un fin de semana aburrido- su propuesta me resulta un poco extraña, es cierto que ya conozco a su familia, pero su actitud no me convence.

-Lo pienso y mañana te aviso.

-Sabes que voy a tu casa y te traigo si no vienes- ella más amenazas es de temer.

-Esta bien, si lo pones de esa manera, aquí estaré, ¿qué hora?- no me hace muy feliz estar en una reunión familiar, pero siendo sincera conmigo, quiero volver a ver a todos.

-A las tres, y te pones muy guapa- oficialmente se que trama algo.

Mientras me dirijo a rentar la película reflexiono sobre lo que me dijo, tiene razón, lo único para lo que hablo con los hombres son negocios, y es verdad que no soy fea, tampoco me considero una belleza andante, pero me defiendo muy bien. Mi estatura es de 1.70, mi cabellos es castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado si lo dejas suelto, mis ojos son grises y sinceramente no tengo mal cuerpo.

En fin, no se porque me preocupo si no es como si volviera a ver a ese chico de ojos azules.

Bueno, realmente no tengo la menor idea de donde saque esta idea, pero me gusto y la quise compartir, espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios sobre que les pareció.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Regresar mis pensamientos a esa época, recordar el sufrimiento, las pesadillas, bueno, las pesadillas aun estas conmigo, me acompañan a todas partes, no importa realmente donde este, ellas siempre me siguen.

Una laguna, así definiría mis sentimientos, como una gran laguna de ansiedad, tristeza y miedo.

Esto último hizo que creara un escudo a mí alrededor, una capa que me mantuviera a salvo de posibles amenazas, como lo son los hombres, después de la muerte del único hombre al que más ame: _mi padre._

Mi vida se volvió gris, como una tormenta, de la cual no se puede escapar. _Un amigo_, eso fue lo mas necesite en ese momento.

Ah, y sin duda encontré uno, pero lo que yo necesitaba, él quería algo más, yo solo veía un amigo en Gale, si, ese es su nombre, Gale Hawthorne, él me quería como algo mas que solo una amiga.

Al intentar aclarar las cosas con él, me manipulo de la peor manera, utilizo diversas maneras para lograr lo que èl quería.

Al principio pensé que, tal ves, con el tiempo podría llegar a amarlo de la misma manera que él decía amarme.

Que equivocada estaba.

Esa relación solo se convirtió en un infierno, en el cual yo pase estar tristemente dolida a casi muerta de dolor. Él se portaba muy posesivo, no salía sin él, ni siquiera a mi familia visitaba.

Después de 2 meses en esa situación, no lo soporte mas, y lo termine, esa fue la primera y única vez que me golpeo, nunca lo volví a ver o saber de él.

Poco después de mi fallida relación _lo encontré._

Su padre y mi madre fueron novios en la secundaria, ellos perdieron el contacto luego de que mi madre se casara con mi padre.

Cuando fue necesario que ingresara al jardín de niños, indudablemente él también lo hizo, nuestros padres estaban contentos de retomar la amistad suspendida por el tiempo, al menos el padre de él asi lo dejaba ver, pues a su madre nunca la llegue a conocer.

Solo estuvimos juntos los dos años del jardín, después le perdí la pista hasta después de mi noviazgo con Gale.

Lo vi en una panadería, solo teníamos 16 años, recuerdo que ese día entre a la panadería con la excusa de comprar pan para mi hermana y mi madre, pero en realidad lo único que quería era volver a platicar con él.

Hasta la fecha, ahora con 22 años, no lo he vuelto a ver.

Aun recuerdo su mirada, ese azul penetrante, claro como el cielo pero tan profundo como el mar, nunca olvide. Así como nunca dejare de estar agradecida con él por devolverme la esperanza de ser feliz.

Y lo logre, a mi manera, pero lo hice.

Como un diente de león que marca el inicio de la primavera, él marco un nuevo inicio.

En este capitulo solo son los pensamientos de Katniss sobre su comportamiento con los hombres y lo que piensa sobre ese chico al que nunca pudo olvidar. Es un poco corto, mil perdones pero casi no tuve inspiracion. Espero comentarios asi como criticas.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hoy es domingo.

El día en que volveré a ver a la familia de Johanna. Después de meses, tengo la sensación de alegría indescriptible para mí, incluso amaneció soleado.

Pero, aun estoy indecisa, creo que lo mejor seria no ir, pues Johanna tampoco los ha visto en mucho tiempo y o me sentiría como una intrusa en esa visita.

Además, yo también llevo algo de tiempo sin ver a mi propia familia, mi hermanita Prim y a mi madre, solo recibo cartas de ellas y ocasionales llamadas pero ninguna visita durante meses, casi un año. Supongo que unos días sin ir al trabajo a nadie le molestarían, después de todo, soy la jefa.

Al dirigirme a la sala, más específicamente hacia el teléfono que esta en ella, suena.

-¿Hola?-mi inseguridad es notable, _'Soy patética',_ que yo recuerde, nadie me llamaría un domingo por a las 10 de la mañana a no ser que sea importante.

-Hola Katniss-la voz de mi hermanita pequeña, Primrose Everdeen- solo llamaba para saber si nos íbamos quedar en tu casa, Johanna no nos explico a donde llegar, si a su casa o la tuya, y…

-Espera-le dije interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir-¿Johanna las llamo? ¿Están en la ciudad?- mi voz delataba la sorpresa que tenia mi rostro en este momento.

-¿No te dijo nada sobre la reunión de hoy?-ahora ella era la sorprendida.

-Solo dijo que fuera a su casa porque su familia llegaba de visita pero nunca las menciono a ustedes-por supuesto que mi madre venia con ella, Prim nunca sale sola de la casa, al menos a lugares lejanos.

-Si, bueno…- sin duda estaba nerviosa, se podía notar en su linda voz.

-¿Prim?- de pronto deje de escucharla y solo se podía oír el sonido de la línea.

Al parecer ya no tenia alternativa, tenía que ir a la dichosa reunión, pero, ¿de qué?

Como era una ocasión un poco especial-la ventaja de todo esto era que volvería a ver a mi familia-, me decidí por utilizar un vestido un poco corto, con volantes de color crema y combinarlo con unos zapatos bajitos del mismo color que el vestido, solo me puse un poco de maquillaje y recogí mi cabello con un broche en forma de flor ligeramente color blanco.

Solo una revisada al reloj me basta para sabes que si no salgo ya, llegare tarde y eso no me gusta, al menos no tan tarde.

Tomo mi cartera, mi celular y las llaves del auto y listo.

El vecindario donde vive Johanna es muy bonito, lleno de casas con un hermoso jardín delantero y un porche de madera, todas y cada una de las casas son diferentes pero eso mantiene el encanto del lugar.

La casa de ella es de color verde suave, un verde que se puede apreciar en un bosque joven, pero con el mismo porche de madera pulido.

Al estacionar el auto frente a su casa, me doy cuanta de que ya hay otros dos allí, unos es negro y el otro azul oscuro, son bonitos.

_'Solo es una reunión Katniss, nadie te va a morder, los conoces a todos' _me repetía mentalmente hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la casa.

Solo necesite tres toques para darme cuenta de que alguien se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Sus pasos no se parecen en nada a los de Johanna, incluso a los de mi madre ni Prim. Cada paso era pesado, como con desgana.

Solo abrir la puerta deje de respirar.

Era esa mirada azul profunda que nunca olvide.

Peeta Mellark estaba frente a mí.

* * *

Bien, no soy muy buena con esto así que pido un poco de paciencia, intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos pero no prometo nada, también intentare subir capítulos diarios pero en ocasiones no podre pos diferentes motivos. Si tengo alguna equivocación no duden en hacérmela saber.

Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos y para alerta de publicación. Gracias por sus comentarios y también por las críticas, son muy bien aceptadas, eso ayuda a los escritores a mejorar mucho.

Me despido y les deseo lo mejor.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ese azul electrizante que tanto me gusta de nuevo frente a mí.

Después de tanto tiempo, no se que decir.

Siempre imagine esta escena en mi mente, en casi todos mis sueños lo veía, en diferentes escenarios. Y ahora que esta frente a mi, yo no consigo decir palabra alguna. Mi mente esta en blanco, no se ni por donde empezar, tengo tantas cosa que decirle, y preguntarle, pero ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de si aun se acuerde de mi.

Tal ves si, por el hecho de estar sorprendido, porque yo se que no olvide ponerme la ropa, toda esta completa, tengo calzados los zapatos bien y por el espejo que esta detrás de Peeta se que mi rostro no tiene nada malo, al menos hasta donde yo se.

Al parecer él también esta sorprendido tanto como yo, incluso más si es posible porque abre y cierra la boca pero no dice nada. Quiero hablar, pero no puedo, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, nunca he sido buena para hablar y menos si es inesperado este encuentro.

Cuando estoy a punto de decir algo…..

-¡Preciosa!..Nos honras con tu presencia-Haymitch siempre tan carismático, _e inoportuno_ me grita una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza la ignoro y decido hablar pero él me interrumpe -pensé que moriría de inanición-¿así o mas exagerado?, pero siendo sincera conmigo misma todo este tiempo también extrañe a Haymitch Abernathy, él se convirtió en casi mi padre por sus consejos y su apoyo incondicional a mi familia cuando mas necesitábamos de una figura masculina él llego y se quedo para nunca irse.

Pero como nadie es perfecto, él también tiene sus debilidades y esta es el alcohol, cuando me conoció nos apoyamos mutuamente, yo lo ayude con su problema y él me ayudaba con mis líos emocionales porque en mi madre casi nunca confié después de la muerte de mi padre.

Ella se hundió en la depresión, en parte eso decía cuanto amor le tenía a mi padre, pero eso no la excusa de no encargarse de nosotras, sus hijas, mi patito…Prim…solo era una niña pequeña cuando nuestro padre falleció en un accidente de regreso a casa. Aun es doloroso recordar.

-¡KATNISS!-Gritan al mismo tiempo Annie y Rue

-¡ANNIE! ¡RUE!- Después de tanto tiempo lejos de todas las personas que consideras como tu familia te das cuenta de cuanto las extrañas cuando las vuelves a ver. La familia Odair se incluye en la categoría de mi familia desde que los conocí cuando acudí al instituto.

Annie y Finnik Odair se casaron después de terminar sus respectivas carreras, eran novios desde que entraron al instituto y se conocían casi desde que nacieron, prácticamente crecieron juntos y desde ese entonces son increíblemente felices, reconozco que en ocasiones envidio su felicidad.

En cuanto a Rue, a ella la conocí cuando me hice novia de Gale, él tenia un amigo llamado Tresh y Rue era su hermana, no tenían nada en común ellos dos pero se querían demasiado, él era muy sobre protector con ella y ella no dejaba que él se metiera en líos, se cuidaban mutuamente.

-Katniss, cuanto tiempo, enserio te ves muy hermosa, te he extrañado horrores, y Finnick también te extraño a pesar de que no lo admita-Annie y Rue siempre han sido como unas hermanas para mi.

-Estas equivocada cariño, yo nunca extrañaría a alguien tan feo como ella-comenta Finnick y después suelta una carcajada que es acompañada de las risas de todos los invitados, extrañaba los comentarios de Finnick, sencillamente es….. Finnick.

Ahí se encuentran Prim, mi madre, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Rue, Thres, una mujer joven como de mi edad de cabello rubio, que después me presentan como la novia de Thres y de nombre Glimmer, también están Effie y…..Peeta.

Desde la interrupción de Haymitch no hemos vuelto ha hablar, no es que hallamos hablado cuando estábamos en la puerta pero presiento que aquí no seria el mejor lugar para platicar, tendré que esperar.

* * *

¿Como quedo? Me sentí mal por no actualizar en mucho tiempo pero estuve un poco (mucho) presionada, y esto fue lo único que pude escribir. perdón si no cumple con sus expectativas pero tengo una idea de como continuar la historia e intentare poner el siguiente capitulo narrado por Peeta, ademas incluiré algunos personajes más y poner un poco de tensión a la trama. No prometo actualizar pronto porque escribo cuando estoy inspirada y para nada presionada.

Por favor comenten que les pareció, no duden en poner criticas, las aceptare con mucho gusto

Saludos

**Larga vida y prosperidad (V) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionada con ellos pertenecen puramente a Suzanne Collin, yo solo los utilizo con ellos para mi entreteniemiento y el de otras personas.(Al principio de la historia se me olvido poner esto)

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Peeta POV**

El firmamento.

Una capa de estrellas, pequeñas porciones de sol.

Eran alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche y aun estábamos en casa de Johanna, la mayoría ya se había retirado, solo estaban Haymitch, Effie, la misma Johanna, la madre de Katniss, Prim la hermana de Katniss, y por supuesto que Katniss aun estaba allí, todos se encontraban divirtiéndose dentro de la casa, yo estaba en el porche tomando aire fresco.

Aunque mi parte favorita de todo el día era el atardecer, por sus colores anaranjados la noche con sus tonos oscuros era preciosa, noches como estas eran las que casi nunca veía.

No me había acercado a Katniss después de que llego. No se que me paso en ese momento, tal ves fue la sorpresa de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, yo que se, lo cierto es, que nunca me paso eso, el quedarme sin palabras fue algo nuevo para mi.

Pero es que estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido que… ¡Que demonios estoy pensando! ¡Es mi amiga! Si, claro, te gustaría que no solo fuera tu amiga se burlaba de mí una pequeña pero irritante voz en mi mente, decidí que era mejor ignorarla.

Pero no podía ignorar lo que tenia razón, desde hace un poco de tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no podía ver a Katniss como la dulce niñita de dos trenzas y su vestido favorito de cuadros, esa pequeña que fue mi amiga desde la infancia. Ahora la veía como algo más, no solo como amiga, me dolía pensar que solo fuera eso para ella, un amigo.

-Pensaba que te gustaba mas el atardecer que la noche-salte por la impresión de esa voz detrás de mi-Perdón, no fue mi intención espantarte-se disculpo Katniss soltando unas pequeñas risas, apenas perceptibles para mi.

-Y lo es, pero también es difícil ignorar una hermosa noche de estrellas cuando no las vez seguido. ¿No crees?-era un poco tonto que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, estuviéramos hablando del tiempo.

-No puedo rebatir eso-me contesto con una sonrisa asomándose por su rostro. Su rostro. Tranquilízate Peeta, o pensara que estas loco, bueno, aun mas de lo que ya pensaba. Me rei internamente, por mi propio nerviosismo, ya estaba delirando.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio después de eso.

A pesar de estar tanto tiempo alegados sin saber nada el uno del otro, no era incomodo estar en silencio, era como volver a los viejos tiempos donde no importaba no hablar, porque sabíamos que estando juntos todo lo demás no existía, estábamos cómodos solo los dos, sin presiones, ni nada que nos forzara a hablar, incluso a sonreír, solo nosotros y esa amistad que siempre tuvimos.

Debió de pasar mucho tiempo porque ella soltó un profundo suspiro. Tal ves estaba esperando a que yo hablara, pero no sabia que decirle, estaba nervioso y por esa razón cada cierto tiempo pasaba mis manos por mi cabello intentando hacer algo con mis manos, simplemente no tenia nada que decir, bueno si tenia pero no sabia como decirlo.

¿Tenia novio? ¿Qué había hecho en todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo le iba? ¿Por qué simplemente se fue sin decirme nada? ¿Qué estaba pensando en este momento?

A pesar de que era mi mejor amiga y la conocía bastante bien, este tiempo lejos de ella me había hecho un poco tímido, ya no podía hablar con ella como antes, ahora me parecía una extraña, solo, ya no era lo mismo. El tiempo y la distancia nos cambio, tal ves ella ya había hecho su vida y yo solo quería entrometerme y no tenia ese derecho.

Pero ella se fue, me decía una voz en mi cabeza, cierto, se fue sin decir nada, al menos a mi, pero seguro sus razones tendría para eso.

Sin poder soportar más el silencio que antes veía cómodo, le dije en apenas un susurro perceptible.

-¿Por qué desapareciste sin decir nada?-creo que la tome por sorpresa porque se tenso al instante pero después se empezó a relajar un poco, solo un poco.

-Le dije a mi familia donde me encontraría-me contesto mirando a todas partes menos a mi.

-Sabes a que me refiero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada a mi? Se supone que éramos amigos ¿no?

-¿Éramos? ¿Ósea que ya no? Es complicado Peeta-me contesto aun sin mirarme.

-Katniss, mírame-le dije tomándola del brazo y girándola para que estuviera frente a mi, después de 5 segundo se decidió a alzar la vista.

-¿Qué?-me contesto mirándome a los ojos. Los suyos parecían incluso mas hermosos con la débil luz que salía de la puerta principal, pero tenían un toque de desesperación.

-Quiero que me digas porque te fuiste así, sin decirme nada, sabes lo desesperado que estuve por días hasta que Prim me dijo que te habías ido, estuve tentado a venir a buscarte, pero me contuve solo porque sabia que si te habías ido era por algo-termine diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro.

-No era mi intención hacerte pasar por todo eso, pero…..creí que seria lo mejor-por alguna razón ahora hablábamos en susurros.

-¿Mejor? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? ¿O para mi?-la solté de el brazo que aun sostenía.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, mas nunca dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos.

-Descerebrada, tu mamá y Prim ya se van, pero….-¿siempre tenían que interrumpirnos? Primero Haymitch y ahora Johanna.

Este no era el momento de hablar, ella me dedico solo otra mirada antes de voltearse a ver a Johanna.

-Si, que se queden en mi casa-Katniss le contesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Entro por ella para despedirse de todos y ver a su madre y Prim.

-Peeta, perdón, no fue mi intención interrumpir lo que sea que….-empezó a decir Johanna después de que Katniss entrara, pero la detuve.

-No importa Johanna, mejor vamos, entremos, yo también me tendría que ir, ya es un poco tarde.

Lo mejor seria tener una conversación con Katniss en otro momento.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi hermanita Adriana, porque sin ella el punto de vista de Peeta no hubiera sido posible. Gracias a ella por su apoyo en esta historia.

P.D:¿Que les parecio este capitulo? (Espero haberlo hecho bien)

Dejenme sus reviews porfavor y diganme que les parecio asi como sus criticas. Todo sera aceptado con gusto

Saludos

**Larga vida y prosperidad (V)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todo lo relacionado con ellos no me pertenece, pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de otras personas sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Katniss POV**

_Lunes._

El inicio de semana era como un infierno para mi, todo comenzaba de nuevo, las pesadillas, los recuerdos, el sufrimiento, incluso la lluvia.

Hoy era otro de esos días nublados y lluviosos donde lo único que quieres es quedarte en casa y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente frente al televisor.

Pero como no se puede tener todo en esta vida, me tuve que levantar con pesar, el día anterior fue diferente, porque no tuve pesadillas, solo una noche puedo dormir tranquila y esa fue ayer, tal ves de debiera al cansancio de todas las emociones vividas en una tarde que fue demasiado y no soporte. No todo el tiempo me pasa eso, lo normal hubiera sido que durmiera al menos un par de horas pero después de levantarme y tomar una merecida taza de humeante café comprobé que el día anterior dormí placenteramente.

El día anterior pudo haber sido un sueño no solo porque, por primera vez en años me volví a encontrar con mi antiguo amigo del jardín, ese pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, esa persona que siempre me ayudo en la vida sin pedirme nada a cambio, tan generoso hasta con la vida misma, si no también volví a ver a todos mis amigos, las personas que considero mi familia.

_Familia_.

Cierto, ha esta hora deberían de estar por despertar mi madre y Prim, ellas se quedaron conmigo en mi casa, después de que nos fuéramos de casa de Johanna luego de que nos volvieran a interrumpir a Peeta y a mi.

Prim me interrogo cuando nos dirigíamos a casa, cada vez que intentaba ignorar lo que me decía ella insistía aun mas, no se dé quien saco ese carácter, creo que se lo copio al tío Haymitch, ella lo quiere mucho y él a ella por lo que me parece que sería lógico tomar algunas de las actitudes de las personas cuando se pasa mucho tiempo con ellas, en fin, termine contándole lo que hable con Peeta y la abrupta interrupción de Johanna, me sirvió de algo contárselo a mi hermana, cuando tienes un punto de vista diferente sabes que hacer por lo que ella me aconsejo que hablara con él a solas, donde nadie pueda interrumpir y se ofreció a ayudarme con ello.

Por lo que a mi parecer Prim tiene razón y Peeta y yo aun nos debemos una platica muy larga, no sé cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara después de lo que me dijo, sinceramente yo si siento que tuve la culpa por irme así, sin decirle nada a él, a la persona que le debo casi mi vida, no, no casi, mi vida completa, el ha estado conmigo en todo momento, ha sido el que mas me ha apoyado.

Deje mi taza en la encimera de la cocina y me dirigí a las escaleras para ir subir a mi habitación, necesitaba cambiarme y salir de mi casa, despejar mi mente, aun así fuera solo ir hacia el trabajo y mantener lejos mis pensamientos por un largo rato o me causaría un dolor de cabeza innecesario.

Mientras me cambiaba con la ropa que usualmente llevaba al trabajo, no pude evitar pensar en lo que estos años cambio, él, yo, los dos, habíamos dejado atrás nuestra faceta de adolescentes para comenzar por nuestra propia cuenta la tarea de ser adultos responsables.

Sin importar eso, estos años no le sentaron nada mal a mi mejor amigo, nunca había pensado en él de otra forma que no fuera amistad, pero, debo admitir que él siempre ha sido guapo, o eso decían nuestras compañeras de instituto, yo realmente nunca me detuve a pensar en eso, no es que nunca lo viera, pues estábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo, pero, nunca encontré lo romántico en nuestra relación, mas tampoco me cuestione la relación que teníamos, solo había pequeñas ocasiones donde me tomaba de la mano y parecíamos pareja, pero era raro en lugares públicos, eso siempre lo dejamos para nosotros mismos, cuando nos encontrábamos solos.

En esos momentos me dejaba llevar por la sensación que me embargaba, esa sensación de ser la única persona en su mundo, por eso no me gustaba cuando alguna "amiguita" suya se lo llevaba lejos de mi, lo bueno era que él casi siempre rechazaba irse de mi lado.

_Ser la única._

Ahora eso es imposible, seguramente él ya tiene a alguien en su vida, además nunca me vio como algo mas que una amiga, me duele pensar que yo fui la culpable de eso, tal ves, solo, tal vez, si no me hubiera alejado, ahora seriamos algo más.

_Fui una tonta al ser tan cobarde y alejarme de su lado._

Ahora él tiene todo su derecho de cuestionarme muchas cosas pero también de que yo no me entrometa con él nunca más, no me merezco su perdón por lastimarlo si es que lo hice,

No me di cuenta cuando me encontraba en la entrada de la oficina, solo vagamente escuche que mi madre y Prim me despidieron con un '_Que te valla bien_' cuando salí por la puerta, y creo que me preguntaron si iría a comer pero no les respondí.

Dejare de pensar en Peeta Mellark hasta encontrarme con él y responder a sus pregunta con toda la sinceridad posible, se lo debo y me lo debo a mi, todos estos años pensando que hice lo correcto cuando lo único que logre fue lastimarnos a ambos en el intento.

* * *

En esta ocasión mi hermanita volvió a apoyar mis locuras y le debo un sincero agradecimiento a ella. Por favor en este capitulo agradecería de todo corazón que le dirigieran a ella sus comentarios, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz tanto como yo al ver que leen esta historia. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

**GRACIAS ADRIANA!**

****P.D: A los comentarios anónimos o que (imagino) no están registrados en les agradezco que lean la historia y les guste, me gustaría poder responderles a cada uno pero como no es posible prometo que al final de cada capitulo les daré mis agradecimiento por leerme.

Aun no se cuando volveré a actualizar pero prometo que pronto me volverán a ver dando lata con la historia.

Sin más que decir, me despido cordialmente de ustedes deseándoles felicidad y salud.

Y como Spock diría:

**Larga vida y prosperidad (V)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todo lo relacionado con ellos no me pertenece, pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de otras personas sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Peeta POV**

Una semana

Exactamente 7 días habían transcurrido después de la dichosa "reunión" mas bien yo la llamaría fiesta…..pero…bueno… lo mejor no es discutir con Johanna, realmente si valorabas tu vida calladito era mejor.

Por esa razón al no discutir con Mason y alegrarse de que Katniss estaba bien, y poder verla otra vez era suficiente para mi, tanto como para nuestros amigos. Sin embargo, ay voy yo y abro mi bocona.

Por eso, después de nuestra fatídica platica no hemos vuelto a vernos, sinceramente creo que es lo mejor, tal vez me comparte de una manera no muy debida dado que Katniss solo es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, a la que no he vuelto a ver, ni de lejos, ni siquiera ella a tratado de buscarme, pensé que seria diferente ahora que volvemos a ser amigos.

Pero ese es el problema, solo es mi amiga, nada más, y eso me frustra y me duele.

Me duele pensar que ya hizo su vida, quizá con otra persona que no sea yo, se que es injusto para ella que yo piense eso, pero….para mi es casi imposible dejar de lado eso, ella se gano mi confianza y mi corazón.

¿Y yo que gane?

Nada

Me grita mi subconsciente, antes al menos tenia su amistad pero ahora ya no tengo nada y lo peor de todo, es no poder saber que ocurrió, al principio pensé que tal vez algún familiar la necesitaba o que ella necesitaba tiempo, pero después de un tiempo y el que ella no contestara mis llamadas….mis correos…..mis mensajes, ni una pequeña nota diciendo que se encontraba bien recibí de su parte.

Hasta que Prim se harto de mi y me dijo que se encontraba bien pero no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, ella solo le dejo una carta, pero nunca me dijo a mi que tenia dentro esa carta cuando la cuestione.

En estos momentos se que nunca me gane su confianza de la misma forma en que yo le entregue la mía, tal vez ella me quería ahí pero nunca la pude tener para mi.

Dejare de pensar en eso. Dejare mi mente en blanco.

O…. al menos lo intentare.

Ayer por la noche Anne me llamo diciendo que hoy había una especie de festejo, y estaba invitado a ir.

La última semana Johanna, Finnick, Anne e incluso Haymitch se turnaban para invitarme a "reuniones" como suelen llamarlas ellos en casa de Johanna o Katniss, son unos fastidiosos más Haymitch y Finnick por que insisten en que yo me pase por ahí, y hoy no es la excepción.

Tengo otra invitación y como la anterior también la decline, al igual que las anteriores veces puse una excusa, pero en esta ocasión no es mentira (me siento mal por mentirles a ellos, a mis amigos….las personas que son mi familia) ya que me encontré con Delly y acordamos salir esta noche.

Delly Cartwright fue una compañera mía y de Katniss en los pocos años de nuestra infancia, pero alrededor de los doce sus padres se la llevaron consigo porque a su padre le dieron una oferta de trabajo mejor.

Siempre mantuvimos la comunicación pero nunca nos volvimos a ver, por esa razón, me encontraba en este momento alistándome a esta "noche de fiesta" como Delly dijo.

...

Una hora después estaba aquí, afuera de este "Club" esperando a que Delly se dignara a aparecer. Aun sigo intentando descifrar porque me deje convencer para esto.

-Realmente pensé que no vendrías-me giro al escuchar su voz a mi espalda. Se ve muy linda, pero para mi gusto es un poco más descubierto de lo normal y hace frio. _Dios! Esta mujer quiere morir de hipotermia._

-Sí, lo considere por un minuto, pero si no hubiera venido, ya estarías en mi casa molestando, asique decidí venir por mi cuenta.

-Bueno, me alegro por eso-ella siempre contesta con una sonrisa a todo, esa es una cualidad encantadora de ella.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí solo para esperar, así que entremos-iba diciendo todo eso mientras me jalaba del brazo.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada y con unos cuantos trucos de parte de mi amiga nos dejaron pasar, dentro no podía escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos. La música estaba tal alta que bien podría gritar, y ni yo mismo me escucharía.

En mal momento decidí aceptar la invitación de Delly, bueno, de nada me serviría lamentarme y lo mejor seria que me divirtiera.

Y eso haría, no dejaré que nada arruine mi diversión esta noche.

...

Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos aquí dentro y de los tragos que había tomado. Lo mejor que hice fue sentarme dado que me empece a marear, deje a Delly bailando y yo me fui a la mesa que teníamos en un principio cuando llegamos al club.

Aunque me moría de sed, no tome lo que había en mi vaso y me dirigí a la barra a tomar algo menos fuerte.

En la barra se encontraba una preciosa joven de cabellera castaña que le llegaba a la cintura, y al verlo mas de cerca se notaba que era un poco ondulado y eso le daba un toque sexy. Cuando estaba por tocarle la espalda, ella se volteo.

Una mirada sorprendida fue la que encontré en esos ojos grises, para luego pasar a airada.

Katniss me miraba enojada….

Furiosa diría yo….esa mirada la conocía muy bien.

Y no era nada bueno…

* * *

Uff! Mucho tiempo sin publicar...Me siento realmente mal por dejar abandonada esta historia por mucho tiempo...De verdad lo siento mucho.

No tengo excusa pero en mi defensa diré que con la escuela y el poco tiempo que mi inspiración me llegaba escribía. Hubiera actualizado antes de tener un poco de tiempo.

No se cuando actualizare. Prometo que esta vez tardare menos.

P.D:** Este capitulo como los anteriores se los dedico a mi Hermanita Adri, que aunque esta vez no me ayudo, siempre con su apoyo me es mas facil continuar esta historia. **

P.D2: ¿Que les pareció? (Por favor agradecería que dejaran comentarios, si quieren que deje la historia, si la continuo)

**Agradecimientos: **

Les agradezco a los que lean esta historia, agradesco los comentarios que dejan.

**Anne** GRACIAS por tu comentario en el capitulo 6. Me alegra saber que te guste la historia :) Espero actualizar pronto.

Saludos.

**Larga vida y prosperidad (V)**


End file.
